Affliction
by yes-no-never-maybe-MEOW
Summary: Dipper/Stan rated M for some mature content. Read at your own discretion.


It was a dark and stormy night, Grunkle Stan and Dipper were fast asleep when suddenly a cold wind blew, strong enough to penetrate through the walls and into their rooms. It had reminded Dipper of a nightmare he had the night before; of which he realized his obsession was more real than ever before.

Dipper constantly found himself putting up pictures of Grunkle Stan on his walls, and bringing his photo with him everywhere he went, although it hadn't all added up until this very moment. It was in this very moment that the cold wind had reminded him of the brutal reality that had haunted his nightmares the night before. He decided there was no time to lose, so he proceeded to knock on Grunkle Stan's door.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

"Dipper? Is that you? Is everything alright?"

Dipper then felt his anxiety intensify as he did not know how to tell him what nightmare was about, and his feelings towards him.

"Umm…no…actually…"

"What's wrong then?"

"I…uhh…had a nightmare last night."

"Yes?"

"And…uhh…you were in it. But what happened was…you know what…I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend anymore Grunkle Stan, it doesn't matter what the nightmare was about, really. I know this will sound weird. I know you're my Grunkle Stan. But…"

"DIPPER! Really?! You shouldn't have."

"I shouldn't have what?"

"You got me a birthday present, didn't you?"

"Uhh…no. I don't know any way else to say this…Grunkle Stan, I'm…uhh…in love with you?"

"Aww Dipper, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't have thought the same. I just can't imagine my life without you."

"I have been thinking the same thing, Dipper. Although I'm not the sentimental type."

Dipper and Grunkle Stan's conversation was quickly ended by a loud cry coming from the woods, an unfamiliar voice screeches with pain and agony. Dipper and Grunkle Stan quickly rush over to see what is the matter. It's Mabel, caught up in a thorn bush with blood dripping from every orifice. It was clear to them she was near death, so they took her to the hospital.

As Mabel was in the hospital, she was mentioning how she had heard about what had occurred between Dipper and Grunkle Stan, so she threw herself in a thorn bush to try and rid herself of such thoughts.

At this point, Grunkle Stan and Dipper knew what had to happen. What was the only way out. Without Mabel's approval, nothing matter. They knew that no one else would accept them for who they are and their views may be seen as pedophilia, and if someone as kind hearted as Mabel was unable to see the light and beauty in this relationship, no one coul.

Grunkle Stan and Dipper then walk into the mystery shack with heavy hearts knowing that the beginning had just became the end and there was no other way. Letters were written to Mabel explaining exactly what had happened and what was to come. In no way had they expected such intense feelings to be drawn upon them in just a matter of a day.

And so, Grunkle Stan found an old garden hose in the shed that he would not have been used otherwise and cut it in half perfectly, for this would be the last perfection ever remembered by the two.

Dipper ties the tips of the hose pieces to the overhanging ceiling fan which he had his doubts about before in that possibly the hose will be too thick but it fits beautifully. Grunkle Stan had then looked at Dipper with the widest eyes and sheds a single tear, reassuring to Dipper that this wasn't suppose to end this way. Dipper returns the glance with a fake smile. As the two stand on chairs and tie the hoses as matching necklaces, they gaze into each other's eyes yet again.

"You know, it wasn't suppose to end like this." Grunkle Stan says sympathetically.

"I know…I…"

"Dipper, I just want you to know that no matter what I'll always love you."

"Aww Grunkle Stan, I'll love you forever. I'll see you soon I guess…in heaven."

"I'm afraid it's time young Dipper, just remember, your smile lights could light up the world, never lose that. I hope heaven treats you well."

"Same to you, Grunkle Stan."

The two look at eachother once more, and smile one last time. Mabel walks into the door, sees the two, and kicks the chairs from underneath them. Struggling to find his breath, Grunkle Stan utters his final words to Dipper..

"Dipper…I…love…you…"


End file.
